


The Broken Boy

by Oliver_Moon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hide is alive, HidexKaneki, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, Multi, ayatoxkaneki, toukaxhinami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Moon/pseuds/Oliver_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki become a half ghoul. His life turned upside down and his head full of bad thoughts, he just wanted to become human. He never thought he would fall in love with a boy. He never thought he'd be the reason for his best friend's death. How does a ghoul love them self. Why should he live? Does he even have a reason to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Please Enjoy. Updates will be every Friday or Saturday!

Kaneki ken, a boy in college. His hair black as the midnight sky, his eyes dark grey. His mind happy. He was a shy boy just trying to get a date with an amazing women named Rize. He was the only one whom thought she was amazing. If only he knew she was a ghoul..if only.

 

First chapter will be posted tomorrow! Around 1:00 pm!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Heads up this story will not go along with the Manga. K? Th characters will kind of be OCC sorry. ) 
> 
> After Kaneki got turned into a half ghoul, he completely ignored his best friend. Afraid he'd heard the orange haired boy. As he kept his distance he ran into a purple haired boy and his heart started doing flips.

Kaneki walked down the street, touching his eyepatch covering his right eye. His breathing came out raged and his heart beating quickly. He licked his lips looking at the humans walking past him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath walking to a nearby park. As he sits on one of the swings he looks up to hear shouting coming from a boy, his hair purple along with his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a purple scarf wrapped around his slim neck. Boots going up to his knee's and black pants. Kaneki felt himself stare at him longer than he intended. 

"Oi! What are you looking at?" The boy shouts, walking towards the young black haired ghoul. 

"Sorry..I-I zoned out." Kaneki whispers. "I'm Kaneki Ken." He held out his pale hand to the purple haired boy.

"The names, Ayato." He shakes Kaneki's cold hand and smirks a bit. Kaneki smiles sadly and stands. He grabs his jacket from the floor and walks past Ayato. His eyes glossed over in tears he let a few fall as he started to run. 

'I shouldn't make any new friends.' He told himself, thinking of Hide. As soon as he made it to his trashy apartment, he screamed and threw lamps down he ripped curtains and tore up his mattress. 

"Why can't I be normal?!" He screams, crying and balling his hands into fists, he rips off his eye patch and stares at his ghoul eye.

"I want to be a human!" He shouts, punching the mirror. Glass pierced through his skin , red blood ran down his pale fingers and onto the floor. Slowly he licks the blood away and takes out the glass. 

"I am a monster.." He whispers to himself. The night went on , Kaneki stood in a corner looking out the window. Tokyo slowly got darker as the sun set. He knew it would be dangerous to go on a walk there could be doves out looking for his kind. He punched the window and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said aloud. Hide's face in his mind, his friend smiling, laughing and hugging him. He fell to his knee's and banged on the window as he cried silently. Soft sobs filled the room until they stopped. He passed out.

The sun came through the window and Kaneki sat up, his lower back aching and his head spinning. He looks around and finds the room trashed. Sighing annoyed, he stands and changes into his uniform for the cafe.

"Oi! You're thirty minutes late!' Nishiki shouted at Kaneki. He looks up at Nishiki with a dull look, his eyes still puffy from crying.

"Fuck off." Kaneki mumbles and walks behind the counter. As he helps customers, faking a smile he couldn't help but let one tear fall down his cheek when some brought up Hide. He handed them their drink and grabbed his coat.

"Kaneki, where are you going?" Touka asks, looking at him. Crossing her arms and leaning on the counter.

"To get fresh air, move." He whispers, brushing past her. He walks down the street with Touka following close behind him. He groans and turns to look at her.

"What? I wanted to get fresh air too." She fibs. He only rolls his eyes and continues to walk down the road. They both stop at the park and sit on a bench he looks up at the sky and remembers the boy he met the other night, Ayato he was called. Kaneki couldn't help but blush at the thought of that boy. He rubs his eyes and Touka chuckles.

''Why are you blushing? Huh?" She teases. Kaneki laughs softly. 

"No reason." He lies. 

Ayato watched from afar, he stared right at the black haired boy. He smiles a bit but once he see's his sister Touka his world crumbles. He see's Kaneki laughing with her and blushing. He grits his teeth and runs away. Kaneki yawns and closes his eyes, leaning back. 

"I'm going to go back, make sure you come to work earlier tomorrow." She tells him, patting his arm and walks away leaving him all alone to think.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not go along with the manga or anime

A/N: This book will not go along with the manga I will change a few things okay?

 

Kaneki sat in the cafe, next to Touka. A chuckle was heard from the corner, not a nice chuckle but an evil one. One that made little children cry for their mother's. The black haired ghoul turned around and gasped as he was jumped on by a boy with purple hair, a mask covering his face. But why did he look familiar. That he didn't know. He screamed and kicked. Touka tried to help but she ended up getting wounded herself.

'Why does everyone that I care about get hurt?' He asked himself in his mind.

'That's because you are a monster' Mrs. Rize told him. 

When he woke up he was chained to a chair. His body aching, as he looked down all he saw blood; his own blood. He screamed and squirmed.

"Help!" He screams, tears streaming down his cheeks. A man walked in, his hair blonde and a mask on his face. He laughed and started to torture Kaneki. It felt like years but it was only hours.

"P-Please!" Kaneki screams. 

"What's 1000 minus 7?!" The man screams, hurting him more. Kaneki only threw his head back screaming.

 

~~~~~ Two months after he was sent free~~~ ( I don't like that part of the manga/anime it makes me sad)~~~~~

Numb, that's all he felt numb. He woke up again to the same nightmare, yet it was a memory. He sipped his coffee and twirled his white hair in between his fingers. 

"Such a long time ago..yet it still haunts me." He whispers to himself. He smashes his cup against the wall and walks out. As he walks down the road he can't help but crack his fingers like Jason did. It had become an addiction ever since he was there. He remembered talking to Ayato when Jason left his room. All the hits he got from the purple haired ghoul. It left his heart aching but he had to see him again. He face palmed once he realized.

He had a crush..on Ayato...

 

A/N: Sorry for the short, crappy chapter I'm not very good at writing tokyo ghoul one's lol.


End file.
